Far From Home
by The Ryanne
Summary: The ponies are transported into the real world as part of an evil plot. Can their friendship survive the chaotic world they're sent to? Can they?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Howdy! Eh, that was a lame way of staring things, but whatever. Anywho, yeah, if you've read any of my other fan fics then you know I take for ever to upload new stuff (thought I'd remind/tell you early on). So, this here is a fan fic. Yeah. I'm actually not really sure what to say. Right!, so, like AbyssQueen was all sad, and I asked if typing up a MLP fan fic would cheer her up, and she hasn't responded yet, but I had actually already typed this up just because I was bored, and I figured if she said it might cheer ther up then I could upload it then say I wrote it for her. So this might or might not be dedicated to her (I'm tired of waiting for a responce). But, really, if it is then just this chapter is, because (if I remember correctly) she doesn't like yuri, and I might add yuri later on in other chapters. (As a reader, if you don't want yuri, leave a review saying so, and I might not add any. Easy-peasy.) Also, the rating might go up to M in later chapters._

_Rating: T for language (for now, at least). (Things might get a bit violent later.)_

_Pairings: Hints of AppleDash, but nothing serious._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I have a Rainbow Dash figurine, and an Applejack figurine, and a MLP colouring book :D Impressive, huh?_

_So, on with the story now! (BTW, this plot has probably been done a billion times. But I don't read too many fan fics, so I haven't seen it yet, so I'm not **really **copying anyone ;D)_

* * *

Pinkie Pie kept her eyes shut tight. She hated thinking water might get into them. She quickly changed the temperature from boiling hot to freezing cold: Everything she did, she preferred to make extreme. She stood there a few moments, letting the last of the soap wash off her, then she opened the shower door, grabbed a towel, and opened her eyes. She dried her out of control hair to the best of her ability, and trusted the air to do the rest of the work for her. She was about to dry the rest of her body when she realized something was off. She screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

Pinkie almost passed out when she left the bathroom. She was standing in a living room, but it definitely wasn't the living room of her house. It was much smaller, and when she opened the front door it lead out into a hall. She heard they had some of these things in fancier neighborhoods like Canterlot, but none in Ponyville. Apartments, or something. She turned around and trotted back inside, closing the door behind her and leaning up against it. She wasn't sure what to do in this type of situation. She tried deep breathing, but that didn't seem to help, it just made her dizzy.

She heard a small squeak that might have passed for a scream. "Fluttershy?"

"P-Pinkie, wh-what's going on?" a voice asked from the couch which was facing away from Pinkie.

"Oh my duckies, it's gotten you, too," Pinkie said as she galloped to the other side of the couch, taking her friend's face in her newly-formed hands. "You're all deformed, too!'

"B-but why?"

"I don't have a flippy-floppy clue. I was in the shower, then I got out, and BAM!, My hooves were all separated, like this:," Pinkie held up her hand, stretching her fingers as far apart as she could. "And it's all weird to walk."

"It's disproportionate, that's why," Fluttyshy said.

"It's what? Wow, big word."

"You're back legs are longer than your front ones. Try standing on just your back ones." Fluttershy herself was already starting to get up, putting her feet on the ground and swaying slightly when she put all her weight on them. Pinkie stood straight up, and fell straight down.

"Yeah, cuppy-cake, this isn't working," she said from the ground.

"Slowly, try getting up more slowly."

Pinkie tried again, using the couch to support her. Fluttershy was able to support herself, albeit a bit awkwardly.

There was another scream, this one more audible that Fluttershy's, and that one was preceded by another.

"That way!," Pinkie said, pointing to a door.

"Help, help, help, help!," a girl called from behind the door.

"Wait," Fluttershy said. "What if something bad's back there?"

"Yeah, real scary, sounds like Rarity when she's in a bad mood." Pinkie shuddered. "Well, might as well figure out what she's so pissed off about."

"I could probably guess," Fluttershy responded, holding up a hand and pointing to it with her other. She walked to the door with more grace then one'd expect from someone who just learned how to walk, with Pinkie stumbling behind her. "Wait, Pinkie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know Rarity, and, um, well, you might not want to go in like, well, like how you are right now….I mean, it's not really _bad_, but, well, don't take this the wrong way, 'k?"

"What?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, when you're a pony it doesn't really matter because you walk on four legs, so it's kinda covered, but, well, now we're on two, and I have this:," Fluttershy motioned to the thin, short, ratty pale yellow dress she had on. "And you have, well, not really any coverage…."

"Oh!" Pinkie exclaimed. She staggered over to the bathroom she had come out of, and, surly enough, hanging on the towel rack was a hot pink skirt that -she realized as she looked in the mirror- matched her curly, longish hair. On the floor was a light pink tank top, and as she moved to pick it up she noticed something else in the mirror: a tattoo of three balloons on her right shoulder. She got dressed and met back up with Fluttershy, this time taking notice of her usual cutie mark of butterflies on her ankle. She also took in the girl's looks: her strawberry-blonde hair that went all the way down her back, her extremely pale skin. Fluttershy noticed the glace, and, blushing, pushed open the door.

"Took someone long enough to-oh….Now, just who the hell are you?" a girl with dark black, almost purple, hair asked from the ground.

"Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Rarity. Calm down," a second girl in the room, this one with short black hair with pink highlights, said. She was sitting on the bed in the room reading a book as if it might save her life.

"Ooh, let me guess, Rarity and Twi, right?," Pinkie said, jumping up and down.

"Uh, yeah," Twilight said, tugging her white tee-shirt further over her short purple plaid skirt.

"Your cutie mark is on your foot, but where's Rarity's?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, I-I don't know…." Rarity answered.

"Oh, there it is," Fluttershy said, pointing to an area on the right side of Rarity's chest just above the swoop neckline of her white dress.

"Wow, why so fancy of an outfit, Rare?" Pinkie said, noticing the dress.

Rarity couldn't answer, because their conversation was interrupted by the sound of shouting from the room over.

"Found AJ and Dash," Twilight said with a sigh.

Applejack woke up staring at a wall that definitely wasn't hers. "What in tarnation?" she mumbled before feeling a sharp kick in her back that caused her to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a thump. There were two screams from the room over, but AJ didn't have time to worry about them when she looked at her own hooves and found them to be misshapen. She looked back at the bed and saw a girl with rainbow streaked hair, cutoff jean shorts, and a blue tee-shirt laying there. "You, who are you and why the huckleberry did you kick me off the bed?" The girl didn't respond, so AJ started shaking her. "Rainbow Dash! RD! At least, I'm assuming you're RD….Wake up, wake up!" Rainbow's eyes opened for a moment, then shut. After a second, they flew back open, and she started backing up on the bed.

"Who the _fuck _are _you_?" she screamed.

"Rainbow, it's me, AJ."

"No, n-no, you're a mutant!"

"Well if I am then so are you. Look at your hooves."

RD lifted one hoof only to realize it was really a hand. "Whoa! What the hell man!"

"Yeah, I know," AJ said, waiting for the other girl to get over the shock.

"This is trippy….Did you drug me? Am I high? Damn, this stuff is _good_."

"You really think _I _would drug _you_." Applejack put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I did wake up in _your _bed, so, yeah, I think you did."

"Wait, this isn't my bed."

"Whose is it then?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd know…."

"Sorry, no luck Country Barbie."

"'Scuse me?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

AJ saw a ceiling-to-floor mirror on the other side of the room and tried crawling over to it. What her reflection showed was no what she was expecting: She had long dirty-blonde hair that was braided down her back, and was wearing brown shorts and a red plaid shirt that was tied under her bust, revealing tanned skin and her apples cutie mark just about her hip. "The hell….Why do I look like some bimbo?"

"Fucked if I know."

"Speaking of, um….Well, why were we in the same bed?"

"THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? I was sleeping, then I woke up here. You probably date raped me, or something!"

"Or maybe _you _date raped _me_!" Applejack started untying where her shirt was tied and pulled it down. It still exposed a little of her midriff (enough for her cutie mark to still be visible), but a great deal less than before.

"Why the hell would I rape you?"

"Why would I rape you?"

"….So no rape happened?"

"Thank god!"

"Well, now what?" Right as Rainbow Dash said the words, the other girls walked into the room. RD screamed, jumping into AJ's arms.

"Get the hay away from me! Hey, wait…." Applejack moved a piece of rainbow hair away from Dash's ear. "Hey, lookie there…."

Pinkie bounced over, having found it easier than actually walking. "Ooh, Dashie! Your cutie mark's just under your ear! How cutie-patootie!"

"It's where?" Dash asked.

"Right on your neck! Right there, beneath your ear!" Pinkie tapped the inked skin.

"Human!" Twilight shouted.

"Wow, Twi, I would expect something like that from Pinkie, but outbursts from you?" Dash said, standing right up.

Twilight looked up from the book she was reading. "No, I mean _we're humans_! I've heard of them before, but I don't understand how we became them….And how did you master standing so quickly? It took us all a few tries, and Pinkie still doesn't really get it." Pinkie looked up from the bed. She had decided that she wouldn't stand unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm not meant to be on the ground," Dash said with a smirk, taking a step forward and falling. "Oh, I meant to do that. I think it'd be better if we all sat down and thought about this for a moment."

"See, you're not as 'awesome' at everything as you think you are. Let me show you how it's done, sugar cube," AJ laughed, but before she could even get all the way off the floor she fell back down.

"At least I can get farther than you, you clumsy Barbie."

"What did you just call me?"

"You guys, stop it. We have to figure out who sent us here and why," Twilight tried being reasonable. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Someone should probably answer that…." Pinkie suggested from her position on the bed.

"Dear, you're the one closest to it," Rarity reminded her.

"Yeah, but what if it's some bad guy with some gun that he'll shoot into the phone, and then it'll come and hit me, and-"

"That's not really how phones work…."

"Oh shush, Twi. I'm not going to risk it."

The phone went to voice mail, and the message was projected throughout the room.

"_Hello? Oh, well I'm actually pleased none of you decided to pick up. I'd much rather explain it to you this way than to have to actually hold a conversation. Anywaays, shall I start from the beginning of the story, or from our current point and work my way backwards? Doesn't matter. Either way you all already realize where you end up."_

Rainbow Dash quickly hit the "answer" button, and Twilight took the phone and put it on speaker.

"Who are you and what-" Twilight started.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED MOTHER FUCKER!" Rainbow interrupted.

"_Rainbow Dash? Aww, sweet little Dashie and your spunky attitude. I always like you second best. Pinkie Pie is, of course, my favorite, though. She has good taste in clouds, where as yours are so boring and chocolateless."_

"'Dashie?,'" Pinkie Pie questioned, her hair losing a bit of its curl and her rosy cheeks getting flame red. "NO ONE CALLS MY DASHIE DASHIE EXCEPT ME, YOU GOT THAT YOU SON OF A-" Twilight put a hand over her friend's mouth, effectively shutting her up and getting her hair to curl again.

"Discord?"

"_As usual, Twilight solved it. By the way, how are you liking your outfits?"_

Twilight fiddled with her knee-high socks. "Not really my style…."

"As much as I hate you Discord, dear, this dress is pretty nice."

"_Oh, Rarity, sorry, precious, but it might get a bit dirty."_

"I hope you don't mean any mud, because I'm not that kind of girl."

"_Oh, but you _are _the little diamond in the rough, aren't you? The shining star of that dirty Ponyville. You know you were meant for greater things but, oh well, too late. Well, my sweet, you'll have to be a dirty girl for me, m'k?"_

"But, Discord, you know that's not what I do."

"_Mm, too bad. Well, you're not going to like this too much, but the thought of you struggling is very appealing indeed."_

"Or you could get me out of here and I could _pretend _to struggle, just for you, dear."

"_I wish I could, but, really, I've already gone against orders with your attire. Notice how nice your dress is? Yes, well, I knew I was supposed to give you something that'd make you a bit less comfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to. Beauty shouldn't be weighed down by something hideous._

"_Well, I should start wrapping this up. You're first clue should be arriving shortly. The catch is, you not only have to get it, but you also have to keep the messengers from killing you. I have faith in all of you, my dears. And, Rarity, try to survive this one, my darling." _And with that, the call ended.

"What the fuck Rarity, did you really have to flirt with him so much?" Rainbow said with fury filling her voice.

"Guys," Fluttershy whimpered.

"I thought he might let me go, then I could bring you all back somehow," Rarity said, looking at the ground.

"G-guys," Fluttershy whimpered again, pointing to the window.

"Well we can see that didn't work," Dash spat.

"Oh my god," Twilight said under her breath, looking for any type of weapon she could find.

"We don't know that! He specifically said he hopes I live, maybe he can assure that."

"Rarity?" Fluttershy tried as AJ also noticed what was going on and went to help Twilight.

"Yeah, like he's going to help when he's the one that got us into this mess."

"You're just jealous because he took interest in me. Maybe if you weren't so obviously lesbian then he would like you too." As the words left Rarity's mouth AJ dropped the knife she was holding to momentarily be in shock.

"RAINBOW!" Fluttershy said in her loudest voice (which wasn't very loud at all).

"God _damnit_ Fluttershy, _what the hell is it_?"

Fluttershy just held up the brick that had been thrown through the window.

In letters scratched out by a knife it said:

_**READY OR NOT, HERE I COME.**_

* * *

_Author's Note #2: Review and I will love you SO MUCH! BTW, I always pictured Discord as a creepy perv who would make them wear creepy pervy stuff like that. (Has nothing to do with me, the writer, being a total perv . .) Do you picture him as a perv? Review and tell me ;) Please? Anywho, have a super epicly awesome day! Or night...Or whatever! (I love you...But I'd love you more if you reviewed. Look at how desperate I am. It's pathetic. I wouldn't be as pathetic if I trusted that y'all would review without me begging...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Dude, I didn't mean for this to happen. _

_Well, that's how all my fan fics work, really. I start with one idea, and then when I type it it changes completely. Oh well. So, this chapter is kinda short, because I typed it up in just a little bit of time. The reason behind this being that since my laptop is being held captive by my father I have to use my mum's. And, well, it was supposed to be back in her room two hours ago. Whoops. It's okay, though, she's already given me the "you never listen and it disapoints me" speech yeaterday, and it would just be tacky if she reused it._

_Warnings: Bad writing. And langauge (milder than last chapter, though), and very, very slight violence. _

_Pairings: None._

_Disclaimer: I'm lame and don't own anything. Thanks for reminding me._

* * *

There were pounding footsteps in the hall.

"Fuck," Rainbow Dash said under her breath.

"Agreed," Fluttershy mumbled.

"We're gonna die. We're gonners. Hey, anyone wanna help me dig mah grave right here? I thought maybe this place in the living room would be nice," Applejack announced.

Rarity sighed. "I wish I could have had a bit more time to fix my hair. It would be nice to die with glamour."

"Guys, why are we giving up so soon, we could make a plan, and-" Twilight started, but was cut off by the door being thrown open. She squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them there was a masked man on the ground, and Pinkie Pie stood over him with the shower rod and a large grin on her face.

"Aren't you proud of me?" She giggled a little.

"Is he dead?," Rainbow asked, getting straight to the point.

Applejack kicked him a little, and he groaned softly. "Nope."

"Ooh, goodie! Well, I'll just take him in for questioning! I saw that once on TV! I'll be back in a minute!" Pinkie Pie grabbed the man by his scruffy hair and dragged him, crawling, to the bathroom.

"The gal can hardly walk straight yet she can knock out a stallion. Is everypony okay?"

"Uh, AJ, I don't think that's right. We're humans now, so that guy was a 'man,' and you should have said 'is everybody' or 'everyone' okay," Twilight corrected.

"Oh, little miss know it all is 'so confident' in this situation. Geez, Twi, _we were ambushed_!" Rainbow Dash was pacing the room.

"What do you think Pinkie Pie's doing in there?," Fluttershy asked, sitting on the floor next to the broken window.

"To be honest, I don't want to know. Now, we should get rid of this broken glass…." Applejack started picking the pieces up when Fluttershy placed a hand lightly on her wrist, effectively stopping her.

"They might be useful. He said this was our first clue, which mean this might happen again."

"Pint sized is right, we'll take whatever weapons we got."

"Rainbow, you do realize she's not _that _much shorter than you, right? Plus, it's whatever weapons we 'have,' not 'got.'"

"Ooh, little miss perfect grammar Twilight strikes again!"

Twilight was about to rebuttal when screams were heard from the bathroom. They were followed with a bout of maniacal laughter and some muffled conversation.

Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide. "What the fuck, guys." She backed up into Applejack, who didn't push her away as quickly as she normally would have.

"Guys, I've realized something. Usually I wouldn't tell you and would wait for you to figure it out on your own, but, well, doesn't look like that'll happen any time soon," Rarity said, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, your highness?" Rainbow asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Twilight's been correcting everyone even more than usual, and Pinkie Pie has gone completely insane, and, as we can all see, you have been giving everyone more sass than usual."

"Maybe I'm just freaked out because I'm a fucking_ human_, with fucking _legs, _and fucking _fingers_, and shit! Is no one else here worried about this?" Rainbow Dash screamed, pulling at her multi-coloured hair.

"Guys, I think Rarity might be onto something. By the way Rainbow, you just implied that you're main function as a human not only is sexual intercourse, but your legs and fingers are used for it, too. I really don't think 'fucking' means what you think it mean. Oh my," Twilight said, putting two fingers over her mouth. "There I go again with the corrections. Anyways, Dash might also have a point, too. I'd have to look more into it to figure out whether it's stress induced or if it's some weird effect. I did notice Flutter's been quieter than usual, and, Rarity, you are acting a bit more 'high-end,' I mean with the way you talked to Discord, and such….But what's going on with Applejack?"

Rarity shrugged. "Maybe she's just special….Obviously not as special as _me_, though, because Discord favoures me."

"Actually, he said Pinkie was his favourite," Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"But he _obviously _likes me more."

"Of course you'd say that, _princess_. I'm sorry, should I go polish your crown? Are you the new Celestia? More like Luna, if you ask me."

"Hey!, Rainbow Dash! You know Luna changed her ways!" Twilight barked.

"Anypony else want to worry about what's going on in that bathroom, or would y'all rather argue over pointless matters?" Applejack asked, an exasperated glint in her eye.

"AJ's right, we should check up on them," Twilight said, moving toward the bathroom and opening the door.

"Is he….dead?" Twilight asked from the door way.

"I sure hope so," Pinkie Pie answered with a smile, sucking on her blood stained fingers. She was covered with a surprising lack of blood, with spots only on her right arm and leg, and was sitting on the man in the bathtub.

"I was hoping to get a swipe at him," Rainbow sighed.

"I was hoping to ask him where he was sent from," Twilight admitted.

"I was hoping not to throw up today," Rarity added, walking to the toilet and expelling the contents of her stomach into it. Fluttershy had run back into the living room, coughing violently into Applejack's shoulder.

"Guys, we should move the body, or we might have more than one person heaving," Applejack said, running her fingers through Fluttershy's hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Well, on the bright side, I got him to say some nifty-wifty things," Pinkie said.

"Really, what?"

"He said that the first clue is that there is no clue. He said Discord wouldn't send us here if he planned on just sending us back. So I asked him how to get home, and he said: 'well, you'll just have to hunt the boss down and ask for answers,'" Pinkie mocked in a deep voice. "The weird thing was, though, that he never specifically said who his boss was, like he didn't know. He also kinda made it seem like there was more than one."

"Well, that's actually really helpful. Thank you, Pinkie," Twilight said. Her words were calm, but her wide-eyes gave away her fear.

"Uh, Well, I guess I can help Pinkie get rid of the body. There's probably a dumpster outside. I just don't want it in here anymore. Here, Twi, can you take care of Flutter?" Applejack said, releasing the smaller girl to Twilight's care. She then walked over to the tub, helping Pinkie to stand. "I'll take the guy's arms if you take his feet, okay? I'll walk backwards, and you walk forwards, we'll bring him on downstairs and get rid of him, okay?"

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie said, grabbing the man's feet and following Applejack.

* * *

Pinkie Pie stumbled multiple times on the stairs, even while holding both the body's feet with one hand and using the other the support herself against the wall.

"Okay there, Pink?"

"Yeah, yeah, wow, I really don't like stairs," she panted.

"Nearly there," Applejack said with a calming smile. They walked down the last step, and quickly found the dumpster.

"That'll be ten dollars," a man said, standing next to the dumpster.

"What'll be ten dollars?" AJ asked.

"My silence. You see, I could call the cops, or I could stay quiet for a low fee of ten dollars."

"Well, mister, I'm sorry, but we don't have ten dollars. We don't even have _one _dollar," Applejack said, trying to turn and leave, but the man grabbed her shoulder.

"There are other ways of paying," he said, a small smirk on his face.

"Like what?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, you see,-"

"Come on, Pinkie, we're out of here," Applejack interrupted.

"I'll expect payment by next week!" the man shouted after them. "Remember, _I know where you live_."

"Oh lookie, and elevator! Wish I saw that earlier," Pinkie said, jumping then losing her balance. Applejack helped her back to her feet. They got in, and Pinkie sat on the hand raining.

"Hey, Applejack, what did that man mean by 'other ways of paying'?"

"He was going to rape you Pinkie. I don't like this neighborhood, not at all."

"Maybe he wouldn't have raped me. Maybe he would have raped _you_."

"That wouldn't have happened," Applejack said sternly.

The elevator stopped on the third floor, and as the doors were opening Pinkie Pie put her right arm behind her back, and crossed her left leg over her right one, so all her blood spots were covered up.

Two young men walked in, and one smiled at her. "Hey, are you two new here?" he asked.

"Yepsy-pepsi," Pinkie responded, smiling cheerfully.

"That's so cute. My name's Eric, and this here's Justin," the boy's friend waved a little. "We could show you around some time. I could also tell you when all the good parties happen, like we just came back from a wicked sick one on the third floor."

"Party? I _love _parites! So, my name's Pinkie Pie, and my friend is AJ, but she's being a major sourpuss right now." Applejack had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"So Pinkie, you like parties? Well, we're having one tonight. It's officially at nineish, but you can come a little early, if you want. By the way, sweet name. It suits you."

"Thanks," Pinkie said. "Oh, and can my other friends come to your party, too?"

"Depends. Are they of cute as you?"

"Of course!"

"Do they all live in this apartment complex?"

"Yup, all six of us share an apartment."

"Sounds cozy," he said. The elevator stopped on the eighth floor, and, before the two boys got out, Eric took Pinkie's right arm and wrote _room 412_ in sharpie on her wrist. "Be there," he said with a smile.

"You're not allowed to go to that party," Applejack said as the doors closed.

* * *

_Author's Note #2: Applejack is such a kill joy sometimes XD So, I recently found the song Discord by Eurobeat Brony, and was extremely happy because I can apply it to my fan fic. Yayness! So, I kind of have a plot twist for this fic, but I doubt I'll add it, because nothing ever goes acourding to plan when I write. Whatever, what happens happens. _

_ So, last chapter I begged dearly for reviews. And got one. From the chick I dedicated the chapter to and actully sent her a P.M. asking her to please review since I wrote it 'for her.' (I mean, I wrote it up _then_ offered to write it for her. It's the thought that counts, right? It's still hers, she can own it, or whatever.) So, anyways, I won't beg this time. I'll just ask nicely._

_ So please review? It'll make my dull life happy. And will make it easier for me to face my father and ask for my laptop back. (He's currently claiming it's broken, but if I could at least see it then I could fix it. I miss my baby :'( ) (Wow, that was the most uncreepy 'please review' thing I think I've ever written...It just made me sad...Next time I'm going back to being creepy, because this is just weird.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: New chapter! Yeah! So, I switched the musicians I was listening to half way through this chapter, and it's pretty obvious. It went from a "Jem" tone to a "Mika" tone, haha. Anywho, I read through the other chapters and realized I made Dash sound like a druggie, so I worked on making that not happen as much this chapter. Of course, she's drunkish, but it's still better. So, there we go!_

_Warnings: Language and such. Drunkennes, and Rarity being really, really weird. Same with Twilight. Yeah._

_Pairings: Seems like possibly RarityxApplejack, but no. She was just being weird and drunk. (Is that a spoiler? I don't think it is.)But basically none._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything. Well, I guess I own Eric and Justin, but they don't count as characters since they were just there to fill in small gaps. I don't think they'll be of any significance at all. But they might be. (I never plan out my writing before I write it. Planning makes it less fun XD)_

_(Strange \ marks because I can't get the dividing lines to work.)_

_\_

Pinkie watched her friends' debate from the couch. Fluttershy had curled up against one of the pillows and fell asleep.

"No, she's _not allowed to go_!" Applejack shouted.

"But, come on, we need more resources in this world, and that party could be a chance for her to create some!" Twilight said.

"It's also a chance for her to get raped and killed by a stranger we don't even know!"

"Applejack," Twilight said with a sigh, trying to keep her temper. "Saying 'a stranger we don't even know' is redundant." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"Oh, right, go back to correcting everyone. You _are_ the Princess's most valued pony, isn't that right? Oh, wait, we're not ponies anymore! In this world, your friend's fancy status means nothing, sugar cube."

"Well, speaking of the princess, remember how we met? I was sent to _make friends_, now I think we should send Pinkie to go _make friends_. It worked out well for us."

"That was _Equestria_. We don't even know where in the human world we are! A guy already tried to get Pink, and she didn't even realize it! It could happen again!"

"Not if we're there to watch her!"

"Then that's five more ponies they have a shot at raping and killing! I don't want that to happen!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're _people _now, not _ponies_!"

"Hey, guys-"

"What, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked with a glare.

"Where'd Pinkie go?" As Rainbow Dash said it, Twilight and Applejack looked to the couch, and found it empty.

"And she took Fluttershy," Twilight said with a nod. "Guess this means we have to go get them."

"Party?" Rarity asked from the bathroom, brushing her hair.

"Yes, Rarity. By the way, where were you when they left?" AJ asked Dash.

"Yelling at Rarity for being so concerned about her looks during a time like this."

"Well, I'm sorry, but some of us actually have standards. You know, Dash, I could make you look fabulous if you'd just give up that dyke look you have going…." Rarity said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Stop saying I look like a lesbian! At least I don't look like a gold digger!"

"This is going to be a long night," Twilight sighed. For the first time in three hours, Applejack agreed with her.

\

Fluttershy tugged on her friend's arm.

"What, Flutter-butter?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy didn't respond. Instead, she made a point of looking at the door. "Oh, silly waffle, we can't leave yet!"

"Your friend is so quiet. I really think her and Justin are really hitting it off. You know, I worry about how shy he is sometimes," Eric whispered into Pinkie Pie's ear. Justin and Fluttershy were playing Black Jack against each other, and instead of shouting "hit me," the two were using hand gestures when they wanted an extra card.

"Yeah, usually Flutter isn't so social around strangers," Pinkie said, grinning broadly.

"Hey, you know, since they're all taken care of so well, how about I show you the cotton candy machine in my room. I think you'll like it." He winked.

Pinkie's grin got even bigger. "I _love _cotton candy!"

"How did I ever guess?" Eric said, taking the pink-haired girl's hand and leading her through the crowds of people towards his room.

"Stop right there ya mosquito!" Applejack yelled from in front of his door.

"Oh, AJ, hey, I was just-" Eric started.

"Yeah, I know what you was planning. You were gonna seduce my friend here, and I won't stand for that," she said, punching him in the eye.

"Whoa, go Applejack! Violence is always the answer, kid," Rainbow Dash said, walking up to her holding a red cup.

"No, no, really, I was just going to show her my cotton candy machine!" Eric shouted from the ground.

"Oh, really, sugar cube? That's probably just some freaky sexual innuendo. If you _did _have a cotton candy machine, then where is it?" AJ asked, swinging the door behind her open. Staring at her from across the room was a cotton candy machine. A look of bewilderment crossed her face. "Whoa, you really _do _have a cotton candy machine. That's crazy!"

"Yeah, I wasn't trying anything funny, I swear! Well, I was thinking of trying something, but, I mean, not until later! Like, after a few drinks, when everyone was all relaxed."

Rainbow Dash laughed so hard she spit a little bit of her drink up. "_Pinkie Pie_? _Relaxed_?" She fell to her knees, slapping the ground and trying to catch her breath. "You're insane, you know that, right?"

"Dashie-Dash has a point. I once tried to be calm, and it caused a turtle to explode! I miss that turtle, he seemed so sweet!"

"Shit, Pink, you blew up a turtle? Why am I not surprised?" Rainbow took another swig of the contents in her cup.

"Rainbow Dash, that had better not be alcohol!" Applejack scolded.

"Calm down, it's not, it's not. Just some coke-cola is all."

"So, Pinkie, is that another of your roommates?" Eric asked.

"Yupsy-wupsy, that's Dashie, but only I can call her that. You can call her Rainbow Dash, or just Rainbow, or just Dash, or Likagishwana. Really anything but Dashie," Pinkie wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck. "My Dashie," she whispered.

"Get her off me, get the psycho chick off me," Dash mouthed to AJ. Unfortunately, AJ interpreted it as "take that guy away, give us some alone time." This deeply confused her, but, at the same time, she knew Dash to be a strange person, so she followed what she thought her orders were.

"Eric, let's go find those other two roommates, eh? How's 'bout it?"

RD watched them walk away as she was dragged into the room by Pinkie Pie. She started whimpering as Pinkie locked the door.

"We're going to have some fun, Dashie," she said with a grin.

\

"Whoa, look at those two chicks. What's going on there?" Eric asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"Well, those would be our two missing roommates," AJ told him. Rarity looked up and saw Applejack.

"Hey, AJ, darling, get up here and dance with me!" she urged, reaching a hand down to her from atop the table, never losing her beat as she danced.

"I'd rather not, sugar cube," AJ said with a blush.

"Nonsense!" Rarity shouted.

"Nonsense!" the crowd of guys around her repeated, hoisting the blonde up to join her friend.

"No," AJ said, sitting down on the table.

"Come now, love, it'll be fun! Just dance with me! Let loose a little!" Rarity pulled her to her feet, forcing her arms to make dancing motions. After a while AJ gave in, dancing.

"So, you must be the ever famous Twilight," Eric said, approaching the girl on the counter. Twilight sat up, much to the dismay of the college boy taking tequila shots off her.

"You must be Pinkie-winkie's boyfriend," she said, smiling slightly lopsidedly.

"Hey, are you okay? Pinkie said her friends don't drink, but, well, you look kind of, well, sorry to be blunt, but, well, you're completely trashed."

"All I had was a coke, though," she said, swaying. Eric caught her before she fell off the counter.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Someone's spiking my cokes."

"Spike?" Twilight asked. "Where is he? Is he okay? Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry I left you!"

"Yeah, someone's had too much. Fun time's over," Eric said, throwing Twilight over his shoulder and carrying her towards his room. He opened the door, and tossed her onto the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin.

"Hey, Pinkie, don't drink the coke, okay?" He said.

"Okay dokie tokie," she said, smiling as she made another cotton candy cone. Rainbow giggled next to her.

"These are so awesome! I can't believe I actually thought you were going to kill me!"

"Kill you? What a crazy idea, Dashie! Why would I kill you?"

"Well, Pink, after the whole thing with the guy Discord sent…."

"Oh, I didn't kill him! That was Ramboshnim!"

"Who's Ramb….Ranm….Romp….Shit. That's a hard name. Who is he?"

"He's the rare duckazard that was hiding in the toilet! Duh!"

Rainbow Dash backed away, trembling.

"Pink, are you feeling okay?"

Applejack burst into the room, her nails digging into Rarity's arm. "We're leaving," she said. "And that's that, no ifs-ands-or-buts about it. We're out. Come on, back to our apartment, we have other things to do. Right. Now."

"But, AJ, we're having fun," Pinkie said, looking up from her cotton candy and smiling.

"I think it's best we be getting home, sugar cube."

"Hey, they can stay here if they want. I mean, we have room, and I hear it's crowded down at your place," Eric said, trying to sound as polite as possible without the excitement of having a room full of girls staying the night effect his voice.

"No, we're going home, and you should find whoever's been spiking those drinks, because I need to kick their rear-ends, got it?"

"Home. I want to go home, and make sure Spike's okay. We can't really go home, can we, Jacky?" Twilight mumbled from the bed.

"Uh, no, sugar cube, but we can go back to our temporary home. And don't worry yourself with Spike, I'm sure that little critter's doin' perfectly fine on his own."

**BACK IN PONYVILLE**

Spike huddled in a corner of the library, softly crying as he rocked back and forth, trying to take deep breathes but chocking.

**BACK ON EARTH**

"Why do we have to leave?" Pinkie asked.

"W-well, th-that's not important," Applejack responded as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Oh, come now, my Appletini," Rarity said as she staggered closer to Applejack. "You know how mama needs her apple a day if she wants to keep Mr. Mean Doctor away."

"No, not again," Applejack said, pushing Rarity away. "I guess alcohol does this to her."

Rainbow was staring at Rarity with wide eyes and a slightly slack jaw. She shook her head and collected herself, before screaming with laughter. "Who's the lesbian now, Rare! That's _you_! Oh, god, this is _great_! Someone just walked herself into hypocrisy! Wow, that's a really big word. I love it!"

AJ smiled. "Did you hear what Twi was doing?"

"No, but you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course, sugar cube. I'll only tell you and Pinkie once we get back to the apartment, though, okay? So we need to find Fluttershy, and go home, okay?" AJ picked Twilight up off the bed.

"You know, I could carry her back for you," Eric offered.

"No, you've done enough. Thanks, I think. I still think I don't trust you, though," Applejack said as she adjusted the girl in her arms to carry her piggy-back style.

"Ha, wow, you're strong. Do you work on a farm or something?"

"Yeah, Jacky, are you from a farm?," Twilight repeated.

"Yeah, Twi, you've been there a million times." She started to walk out with her friends when she noticed that Rarity was staying put. "Come on, Rarity, we gotta go."

"No, I do not wish to leave."

"Come on Rare," Rainbow Dash said. "Your Appletini is leaving, don't you think you should follow her?" She smirked.

Rarity ran over to AJ and clutched her arm. "Fuck, Dash, I'm sure there was a better way to get her to come than that."

"Not one funnier than this, though. How's Twi feeling? Pretty heavy, huh? Haha, I love this." She looked over to Pinkie. "Hey, Pink, you've been awful quiet." Pinkie nodded a little. "Okey then. Hey, I'm gonna go look for Flutter. You take the other kids home, okay, AJ?"

"Dash, you have to promise to come back, okay?"

"Promise! See ya!"

Somehow, they all managed to get back to their own apartment without Applejack slapping someone.

"I really need some sleep," she mumbled.

\

_Author's Note #2: Sorry this chapter was so short and uneventful. Not like anyone seems to read it anyways T.T LOL, jk, I'm fine. Not really. A review would be nice. Please?_

_TTFN!_

_~Rye_


	4. Ch 4

_Author's Note: Oh look, I haven't died! So here's a new chapter. A few months late :P Sorry, I could make excuses but you probably don't care. But if you do happen to care: I'm in a relationship that seems to require constant attention, I do volunteer work with special needs kids and puppies, and I'm a tutor, soo...If you're mad at me then think of the puppies!_

_Pairings: None (Want some?: Leave a review. I'd love to write some for you.)_

_Warnings: You are about to read a horribly useless chapter. It's a bit important to the story, I swear!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters T.T_

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's eyes slowly opened. She stared at the ceiling. It was cracked, and wasn't exactly "white." She couldn't even tell how people were able to stain a _ceiling_.

She didn't freak out that she wasn't in her bed. She didn't freak out about her human form. She was always good at remembering the day before in the mornings, as it helped her brain stay sharp. The night before, though, was not coming to mind. She remembered going to a party, and that was it. She didn't have time to contemplate it, though, because she thought it would be more important to get to the nearest toilet before throwing up all over the bed she shared with Rarity and Fluttershy.

As she kneeled by the toilet in the room over, Twilight looked up to find Rarity crawling through the slightly off-skew door frame.  
"'Morning," Twilight said trying to smile before leaning back into the toilet. Rarity's only response was to grab the waste basket from under the sink and expel the contents of her stomach into it.

Applejack smirked as she staggered in. "See there, little fillies, that's what happenes when you drink."

"I've already told you, we're humans, not-" But Twilight couldn't finish her sentence, as she was throwing up again. "What happened last night?" She asked when she had finished.

"Rarity became a hypocrite," Rainbow Dash said as she too entered the scene, closely followed by Fluttershy with two tall (albeit chipped) glasses filled with water. She handed a glass to each of the girls on the floor.

"I'm not a hypocrite, darling," Rarity said, staring at the glass with a sternly disapproving look.

"The water will keep you from becoming dehydrated, and dehydration is the reason behind this horrible feeling," Twilight told her.

"Yes, but the glass is disgusting. Where did you find it, dear?"

Fluttershy looked hurt, and just stared at her friend.

"Uh, she probably found it in the cabinet. We don't exactly have the greatest stuff around here," AJ said, hugging Fluttershy lightly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to insult you, Flutter. I was just wondering. You know, we're worth more than this, they should have given us something nicer…."

"Of course you'd say that, princess. And don't think I didn't notice how off track you got us to avoid admitting that you're a complete hypocrite," Rainbow Dash said, leaning against the small counter.

"You know, she actually didn't side track us; I did. But, honestly, I'd rather find out about the whole of what happened last night, and I'm sure we'll find out how she's a hypocrite in the process." Twilight stood as she talked, walking over to the sink and motioning to Rainbow Dash to move over so she could hunt through the single drawer for a toothbrush. As luck had it, there were six, each with their names written on it in sharpie. Twilight picked up hers (a dark purple one, naturally) and the toothpaste and tried her best to get bad taste out of her mouth. She couldn't, however, get rid of the growing fear in her stomach.

"Well, let's start from the beginning," Applejack tried, but was interrupted.

"WHERE ELSE WOULD YOU START?!"

"Twilight, sugar cube, you just sprayed me with toothpaste. And I could start from here, and tell you about how I carried you home, then how the reason I had to carry you home was-"

"No, I get it, I'm sorry, start from the beginning, it's less confusing," Twilight affirmed. She cautiously stepped over Rarity, who was on the floor in the fetus position, feeling disgusting but too sick to get up.

"First, Applejack, darling, you're all muscles, would you help me to the tub?" Rarity asked from the ground, her voice cracking slightly.

"Uh, sure, sugar cube," Applejack answered, helping the other girl the few feet (if any) to the other side of the cramped bathroom. She grabbed a shabby towel from the rack and handed it to Rarity, who wrapped it around herself, sliding her dress down underneath it and sitting in the tub as water began to fill it. She silently thanked whoever had cleaned it in her head.

Twilight took a seat on the edge of the bathtub as Fluttershy jumped onto the counter and Rainbow Dash leaned against the doorway. Applejack cleared her throat.

"So, it all started at the awful party y'all decided to go to. I have half a mind to throw you all into the barn and keep it locked from the outside just so you don't go an' get yourselves all hurt. Anyway, so someone put some alcohol in the pop cups-" Applejack chose her words carefully, not wanting to remind her friend of the baby dragon that was left behind- "and so you two got, well, -as Dash would say—'wasted.' And Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash made cotton candy with the apparently real cotton candy machine and Fluttershy played cards with some fellow. At the end of the night, I slung Twi over my shoulder, and Rare, well, I sort of dragged your butt home. Pinkie came easily, actually. So we got home, Twilight was already asleep when I put her into your bed, and Fluttershy and Dash came home some time later, and everyone was fine." She took a gulp of air as she finished her speech.

"Ah-ah, Jacky, you forgot the most important part," Rainbow Dash reminded her. "Rarity, oh god, this is my favourite part: You were ALL OVER AJ. I mean, calling her weird names, talking about how you needed her. And when I got home you had pulled her into your bed and she was struggling to get away!"

"Wait, while I was there?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash nodded with a smile as broad as Pinkie Pie's.

"I don't believe that," Rarity said, but she pulled her towel closer around her anyways.

"You're a surprisingly strong little bugger," Applejack said as she nervously scratched the back of her head. "But you passed out pretty quickly so I didn't have to knock ya out myself."

"BREAKFAST!" The girls all looked towards the wall the shout came from the other side of, as if staring hard enough at it would allow them to see through it.

Applejack and Dash were the first ones out of the bathroom, staring towards the nook of the apartment known as the kitchen. Pinkie stood on one side of the counter, piles of cupcakes, cakes, cookies, and brownies in front of her. She began bouncing happily when her friends walked in.

"Hey guys! Look, I made breakfast!" She smiled as widely as she could, then fell over.

"Score!" Rainbow Dash said, running towards the sweets.

"D-don't eat too many, ya hear, or you'll be sick. By the way, Pinkie, where did you find the ingredients?" Applejack asked.

"They were in the cabinets, silly, where else?" Pinkie pulled herself off the ground, and sat on the counter next to one of the plates of cookies.

"You know, this really isn't healthy," Twilight said.

"Seems to be our only option, sugar cube, unless you can find something healthier in those there cabinets," Applejack responded, grabbing a brownie. She held it in her mouth as she grabbed a plate and piled it with sweets. She handed the plate to Fluttershy. "Could you bring this in to Rarity? She's probably hungry, I mean, all that was in that stomach of hers is now in the waste basket in the bathroom," she chuckled a bit.

"Why don't youuuu take it in, Apples?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack blushed. Fluttershy came to her friend's rescue by quietly carrying the plate into the bathroom. Rainbow Dash rested her elbows on the counter, eating a heart-shaped cookie. "You're no fun, you know that AJ?"

Applejack was about to respond when a small scream came from the bathroom. Applejack was the first to get to the scene, quickly grabbing a sobbing Fluttershy and hugging her to try to her feel better. She looked past the fluff of pinkish hair in front of her face and noticed that the steam from Rarity's boiling bath had uncovered a message on the mirror:

"_Don't waste too much time at parties, girls. I'm excited to have you as part of the game. Let's begin!"_

* * *

_Author's Note Number 2: Okay, so I read all the previous chapters today and realized how awful they are. I can't go back and change them because, well...I'm lazy. And I deleted all the old documents for them because I had to type them on my mum's laptop soo...Yeah, it would be awkward for her to stummble upon those. (This makes me sound like I'm 12 :P)_

_ So, as I mentioned previously: If you'd like to see a pairing happen in this story, even if it's brief, leave a review and I will try to make it happen! (Maybe.) If you're really like to see anything happen really then say so. I really don't plan out my writing too far ahead or else I get bored of it, so my plans for this are super moldable. __And I LOVE hearing from you, so a review would be nice anyways._

_ Have a nice day!_

_~Rye_


End file.
